


Tell me what ya want

by Akikofuma



Series: Too good for this world [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is getting pissed off with Rick, for making their entire relationship about the omegas wishes. One night, he can no longer deal with the way things are, and confronts the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what ya want

**Author's Note:**

> Because this story just seems to write itself.

If anyone had told Daryl he'd be living with an Alpha lover some day, he would have laughed in their face. He had never liked them, never cared for the way most were unbearably cocky, as if having a knot made them god's gift to any and all betas and omegas. There had been a few incidents in which Daryl had been so badly crowded by an Alpha, he had no other choice but to punch his way out. 

So all in all, he didn't have a high opinion on them.

But Rick wasn't like that _at all_.

He had managed to change the first impression he had made, simply by being an Alpha. And now, Daryl was very much in love with the older male, panting beneath him with pleasure almost every single night, spreading his legs obscenely wide, for the first time in his life obeying his omega instincts, and enjoying it. Because this was Rick, and Rick would never treat him like the others did. Like it was their right to take him, like he was a possession, not an equal. 

His Alpha never looked down at him, never thought him less of a man just because he could be impregnated. No, if anything, Rick was giving everything and wanting nothing back. 

And as much as Daryl loved that about him, slowly but surely, it was pissing him off. He _wanted_ to give Rick everything he dreamed about, which was impossible to do when said ex sheriff simply refused to voice his desires. Daryl wasn't a damn mind reader. 

So how the hell was he supposed to figure out what to do? It was irritating, the way Rick could seemingly just _look_ at the omega and know exactly what Daryl wanted in that very moment. Whenever Daryl felt thirsty, he'd glance at Rick and moments later be handed water. If his back ached because of the heavy lifting at the farm, a slight head tilt was enough to spur the Alpha into action, strong hands rubbing sore muscles until Daryl felt boneless. 

Tonight was no different. 

They had barely settled on the couch for a movie night after a long day at work, when he felt Ricks hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently before trailing it upwards. The archer had been horny since their make out session in the shower that morning, but they hadn't had the time to do anything more than jerk each other off in a rush. It had left him feeling a bit frustrated, and aching to be filled by the Alphas glorious cock.

Said Alpha was now leaning in to press small, open mouthed kissed along his throat, making Daryl growl his approval low in his throat, readily letting himself be maneuvered onto the ex sheriffs lap, legs spread. Ducking his head, Daryl stole a kiss from sinful lips before moving his attention to Ricks jawline and neck, arching his back as large hands rubbed along his spine. 

He could feel Ricks member pressing against his ass, incredibly hard and hot, and Daryl couldn't help but grind down, rocking his own erection against the Alphas stomach, whining quietly as the clothing between them denied him what he so badly wanted. 

“God, look at ya.” Rick breathed, grabbing Daryls ass, giving the firm mounds a squeeze before dragging the omega impossibly closer. “Bet yer already wet for me, been needin' it all day, haven' ya?” 

Daryl moaned low in his throat, nodding desperately, hips grinding down harder without his consent. 

“Wanna hear ya say it, darlin'.” The Alpha husked, voice so low it made the archer tremble, knowing that tone all too well by now, the promises it held. 

“Want ya, Alpha. Want ya ta touch me.” He could barely manage to keep himself from whimpering when hands abandoned him, making him feel cold and desperate. Before he could protest, Rick shushed him softly, placing one hand on the archers hip, the other popping open the button on Daryls jeans, pulling the zipper down with practiced ease. 

“A'ready touchin' ya, Daryl.” Rick was teasing him, and if Daryl had kept his eyes open, he would have seen a grin on the Alphas face. As it was, all he cared about was getting rid of their clothes, and riding Rick until his thighs burned from the strain of lifting his body over and over. 

“Don' ya dare, Grimes.” Daryl growled, even as he helped Rick remove the offensive clothing, followed quickly by the ratty shirt the omega was wearing. He had forgone briefs every single day since Rick had taken him, loving the desperate little groan that escaped the ex sheriff whenever he peeled off tight jeans to find nothing beneath. At least he could do this for his Alpha, though it was no where near enough in the archers opinion. 

He was settled back onto Ricks lap, only to grunt his displeasure as he realized the other male was still completely dressed. Rick wouldn't have any of it, attacking the archers neck with lips and tongue, and - _oh god yes_ \- teeth, knowing exactly how to distract him. Rick never left a visible mark, and Daryl couldn't decide if he was grateful or pissed off by that. He had _meant it_ when he told the older man he was his, so why wouldn't Rick mark him? An even better question was, why had Rick never _knotted_ him? 

“Wait, Rick, hold on.” He grunted, biting down on the inside of his cheek, using the pain to clear his mind enough to ask the questions he had been pondering for weeks now. The ex cop stilled immediately, pulling back enough to see the archers face, brows furrowed.

“Did I hurt ya?” He asked then, and Daryl couldn't help but smile at the impossible man before him. 

“Nah. Jus' wanna.. I gotta ask ya somethin'.” Ricks serious expression only served to intensify the feeling of adoration currently bubbling up in the rednecks chest. He knew without a doubt that Rick would _really listen_ , even if Daryl decided that for some reason, they had to discuss the possibility of buying new curtains for the living room right then and there, buck naked and hard.

“Anythin', darlin'.” 

“Never knotted me.” Daryl said, hands twitching against broad shoulders, feeling the urge to _get the fuck out_ , only to fight it down as he had recently started doing.

“That ain't a question.” Rick pointed out, offering a crooked smile, squeezing the archers hips gently. 

“Yer an ass, ya know that?” Daryl huffed, equally annoyed as he was amused. Rick was the only one in the world that could make him feel such different emotions at the same time. “ _Why_ won't ya knot me?”

“Haven' asked me ta.” Rick replied evenly, quirking a brow at the omega. “Didn' know if ya wanted me ta. Knottin' is.. 's a serious thang, ya know?”

“And I _ain't_ a serious thang?” Daryl retorted, narrowing his eyes at the Alpha, lips pressed into a thin line. “Ya sayin' yer not gonna stick around or somethin'?”

“That ain't what I meant, darlin'. Calm down, I ain't goin' nowhere.” The sheriff cupped Daryls cheeks, bringing their foreheads together, breathing in deeply to catch their mingled scent, exhaling with a content huff. “Jus' didn' know if ya were ready.”

“Told ya I was yours, man, and I _meant it_.” The redneck grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ricks neck, holding on to the single most amazing being on this planet. At least in his eyes. “Ya could'a done it the first time. Could'a done it any other time.”

“Could do it now.” Rick suggested, bringing one hand to the archers lower back, fingers teasing at the crease between the omegas cheeks. “If ya wan' me ta.” 

And that was just it.

“Ain't about what I wan' all the time.” Quickly moving to stand, Daryl grabbed for his clothes. They were _going_ to have this conversation right now, and god only knew how long it would take, not to mention that he was no longer in the mood. 

When he turned around, once more dressed, Rick was regarding him with a thoughtful expression, looking almost absent minded. Daryl moved to sit beside the Alpha, gently taking hold of his bearded chin, forcing the ex sheriff to face him. 

“I know yer jus' tryin' ta take care of me. Make me happy. But we're both in this.” The brunette lowered his hand until it was resting against the Alphas neck, rubbing his thumb along the strong line of his jaw. “Wanna know how ta make ya happy, too. An' ta do that, ya gotta tell me what ya want.”

“Got everythin' I wan'.” The Alpha replied, pressing a hand of his own over the one against his neck, squeezing it gently. “Wan' ya, Daryl, nothin' else. Everythin' yer willin' ta give me.”

“I wanna give ya everythin'.” The words were out before the archer had thought about them, and fuck, this was embarrassing as all hell, but he couldn't take it back now. It was the truth, after all, and he would never lie to Rick. And now that he had gotten started, he might as well go all the way. “Wanna be everythin' ya ever dreamed of, cause yer everythin' I thought I'd never had. Wanna make ya happy, Rick, 'cause ya make me happier than I ever thought I would be. Ya gotta let me make ya happy.”

“Make me happier than I ever was, darlin'. Don' need anythin' else. ” Ricks words were no doubt meant to soothe him, and achieved the exact opposite. The redneck grew even more irritated, letting out a low growl of displeasure. 

“So if I never let ya knot me, that's fine?” He snapped, pulling away with a sharp motion, standing before Rick, fingers curled into fists at his side. 

“'course, Daryl. Anythin' ya want.”

“And if I wan' ta fuck another Alpha, that's fine? Come home ta ya smellin' like someone else?” God, he knew he was out of line here, but Daryl was so _angry_ he couldn't stop himself. He didn't even know _why_ he was so pissed off, but the anger was hot in his veins. “Or maybe bring one home one night, take him ta my room, make ya listen-”

He was cut off by Rick downright slamming him into the ground with his own body, knocking the air from the rednecks lungs with such force he struggled to regain his breath, for the first time feeling real fear as the Alphas face came into view, pinning Daryl to the floor with his weight, teeth bared, red trickling into the usual blue, painful evidence of just how enraged he was. A thrill of excitement rushed through him, despite all his instincts screaming to get away from the potentially lethal man.

“Don' _ever_ say somethin' like that again. _Mine_ , Daryl, _all mine._ ” Rick growled, grabbing hold on the omegas throat with one hand, not quite pressing down against the tender flesh, simply lingering there. It was enough of a threat to keep Daryl from moving, groaning softly in confusion as his cock twitched with interest. He shouldn't be getting off on this, but he couldn't help the hopeful jerk of hips as another growl dripped from plump lips, making him tremble.

“m sorry, didn' mean it, I swear.” Daryl choked out, forcing his arms to stay pressed to the wooden ground beneath him, fingers twitching with the need to _touch_ , hips rocking upwards without his permission, growing harder by the second, and _fuck_ , this was wrong on so many levels- 

Something hot pressing against his thigh snapped the omega from his thoughts, made him moan and throw his head back. He could scent it now, too, he wasn't the only one getting off on this, Rick was just as excited, just as turned on as the archer himself. It made him whine, finally giving in, arms shooting up to grab hold on fine curls, jerking the ex cop forward until their lips met with such force it hurt. The pain was insignificant, compared to the wave of arousal the archer felt at being so close to his Alpha, hearing him groan and growl low in his chest, turning Daryl on even more. 

“Gonna remind ya who ya belong ta.” Rick suddenly snarled as he sat up, and before he knew what happened, the redneck had been deprived of his shirt as it was ripped from his body. He mewled softly at the show of force, arching his back, trying to get closer once more, nails scraping helplessly over the few parts of Rick's body that he could reach. 

“Gonna mark ya up, gonna knot ya, make ya mine.” The Alpha kept talking as he pulled his shirt over his head, quickly discarding it, allowing Daryl a split moment to take in the newly revealed skin. Daryls pants came off next, until he was, for the second time that night, bare before the man he loved. He could feel himself dripping with slick, not a doubt in his mind that there would be a not insignificant amount of their combined fluids on the otherwise pristine floor once this was over. 

“Please, wan' ya Alpha, _need ya_ -” Too far gone to care that he was begging once more, Daryl gave a pathetic whine, squirming under the weight of his Alpha, burning from the inside out with arousal. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he felt so profoundly empty that he couldn't take it for another second. “Need ta feel ya, fill me up, breed me _proper_ -”

At that, Rick roared, flipping Daryl onto his stomach, roughly pulling him back by his hips until Daryl was on his knees, presenting to his Alpha. It was a position that made the omega feel utterly vulnerable, made him moan into his fist, too embarrassed by just how wet he was after being so roughly manhandled onto the floor. 

Something wet, and impossibly hot pressing against his entrance stole Daryls breath, made him incapable of clear thoughts. _Holy fuck_ , Ricks tongue wicked, lapping at him, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue, dipping inside just enough to tease, never enough to actually satisfy. Daryl was reduced to a moaning mess, whining and squirming beneath the onslaught of pleasure the Alpha was giving him, panting like a bitch in heat, flushed from head to toe. He pushed back, demanding more than this torture, forcing the ex cops face deeper between his cheeks while grabbing his cock for some sort of relief. His hand had barely made contact with sensitive flesh before it was roughly batted away, the action accompanied by a growl. 

“I'm the only one that gets ta touch ya, Daryl.” And god, the possessive tone made Daryl want to come right then, spill onto the floor with the Alphas name on his lips. He was quick to nod, agreeing with Rick silently, because he couldn't have managed to form words now if his life depended on it. “Good.”

Pleased, Rick sat up, watching Daryl the entire time it took to unzip his pants and free his cock. The sight was enough to make the rednecks mouth water, never having wanted a cock as much as he wanted Ricks, and no one could blame him for it. He had seen a fair share of cocks, none of them as beautiful as the one he laid eyes upon now. Rick was long and thick, the perfect size to rub against every single sensitive spot within.

“Gonna fuck ya so hard ya forget yer own name, pound into ya 'til ya can' even _think_ about anyone else, 'til yer beggin' me ta stop.” Rick was babbling, and Daryl loved every second of it, pushing himself back, eagerly spreading his legs as wide as he could, chest pressed against the cool floor. He'd finally did it, had gotten Rick to let go, let that iron control slip just enough to give them what they wanted-

 _Fuck_!

 

From one second to the other, he went from empty to _so fucking full_ it made the omega want to scream and howl with pleasure, made him want to cry with how _perfect_ it all was. Rick was pounding into him with no restraint, greedily raking his nails all over the archers body, leaving behind red lines on pale flesh, leaning over Daryl to bite and suck at his neck, and now he was definitely leaving behind marks. It thrilled the redneck to know that he'd carry the obvious proof of their fucking for days to come, feeling pleasure coiling tight in his stomach, despite the fact that Rick was barely touching his sweet spot. 

There was no way their neighbors weren't getting an ear full, but Daryl couldn't care less, actually _wanted_ them to hear, prove how good he made his Alpha feel, how much pleasure he could bring the older male. He would have been happy with just this, Rick fucking him into the ground while marking both sides of his neck when suddenly, he froze. 

_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck-_

He could feel Rick swelling, could feel the resistance when the Alpha pulled back, only to push back in, spreading Daryl wider and wider as his knot grew larger, making the archer throw his head back, eyes closed tight, jaw slack with pleasure. He had waited to feel this for so long, wanted it so badly it hurt, and now it was _seconds_ away from happening- 

The world went a blinding white, and then black.

When Daryl came to, he was still coming, copious amounts of seed splattering to the floor, smooth walls clenching around Ricks cock and knot as hard as humanly possible, hips rocking back against the Alpha as he was filled by scalding liquid, stretched wide around the ex cops knot. Turning his head to glance at the Alpha provided Daryl with a view of utter perfection. Rick was the most beautiful thing the redneck had every seen, even more so now, looking sated and dazed, a goofy smile spreading on his face as he caught the archers gaze with his own. 

With a few awkward movements, they laid down on the floor, still firmly locked together, having to shift to the side a bit to forgo laying in their own spend. A comfortable silence settled between them, Daryls head resting on one of Ricks arms, the Alphas other wrapped around his chest. 

“Daryl?” 

The omega grunted as a way of letting Rick know he had heard, too tired and sleepy to form an actual reply. 

“..Told me ta ask for what I wan'.” There was a pause, and then.

“Wan' ta mate ya, and have pups.”


End file.
